My Little Pony: The Secrets of Friendship
by yxjxoxc.bxtxt
Summary: Basically the same plot. Only with our characters included.


**_Chapter_ _1: "THE MAGIC OF FRIENDSHIP!"_ **

**_José_ _:_ _Hey, what's up guys?! Here I show you a new story and it's my little pony! This story I will be doing in cooperation with Marcogalmich! None of the characters belongs to me except for mine! The other character belongs to my friend! I hope you enjoy the chapter!_**

 **_Narrator_ _:_ _There once was a magic kingdom called equestria. There were two princesses who were sisters who reigned together and brought harmony to the region. For that, the older sister used her unicorn power to bring the day, while the younger sister brought the night. And thus they gave balance to the kingdom and its subjects. All varieties of ponies. But over time, the younger sister is filled with jealousy. While ponys played for the day, they slept at night. One fateful day, the younger sister refused to lower the moon to make way for the day. The older sister tried to talk to her, but the bitterness of the younger sister turned her into a dark mare named Nightmare Moon. She swear she would plunge the kingdom into eternal night. With regret the older sister used the most powerful magic known by the ponys, the elements of harmony. With the help of the magic of those elements, I defeat her younger sister and send her forever to the moon. The older sister was responsible for..._**

 **_Light_ _:_ _Of the moon and the sun and the harmony has lasted in Equestria for generations!_ **

**_Blue_ _:_ _I see you like the book they sent you!_ **

**_Light_ _:_ _And what did you expect, my studies embark on everything related not only to medicines but also in stories that happened a long time ago! In addition, the story is fun!_**

 **_Blue_ _:_ _The truth is that I expected that answer! I hope you have everything ready! Because the train will leave soon!_ **

**_Light_ _:_ _I have it all ready! I can not believe we're really moving to Ponyville!_ **

**_Blue_ _:_ _And just in time, because the celebration of the summer sun will be celebrated!_**

 **_Light_ _:_ _We'd better get going!_**

 **_Light_ _:_ _"My name is Light Balance and I am a unicorn, my Cutie Mark is the sign form of Ying and Yang. I have a black mane and my body is light blue. I've been studying all kinds of different things for years, but my mind is more focused on medicines. Previously I lived with my parents on a farm not far from Canterlot, which may be weird but my parents are normal ponys, until I had to go to Canterlot to study. I did not last long out there since I graduated early which for most is rare, but my ability to think is quite high. Now I was with my friend Blue Sky about to start a new life in Ponyville."_**

 ** _Blue : "My name is Blue Sky. And yes, it seems that I am a Pegasus. But it's actually a facade. I am what the ponys know as Alicorn. I have always been like this, and no one else knows apart from my friend Light. I have the back mane of navy blue and the body turquoise blue. My horn would be white and my wings are blue. (To give you an idea of what my friend's character looks like, look for Star hunter, but put the characteristics that I mentioned and they will have the character.) I also have parents but I did not use them since I had to go to Cloudsdale to learn Getting used to flying, as I was afraid of the way the ponys would treat me if they would know my true self. With my magic I made a spell to hide my horn, and this is how I started my life as a pegasus. But now we're moving to Ponyville, my Cutie Mark is from a book with wings and you see Engraved Protection on the cover."_**

 **_Light_ _:_ _"After making a stop at the post office, to send a letter to our parents. We went to the station."_**

* * *

 **_Start song:_**

 **_My Little Pony, My Little Pony._**

 **_(You could see Twilight and Spike in an aerostatic balloon descending to Ponyville, then it is covered of clouds and passes Rainbow and it removes it.)_ **

**_I wondered what friendship was, My Little Pony. Till what his magic me they wanted to give._**

 **_(After they arrive the ground, Twilight was the first to go down and then Spike. Then when he looks ahead he finds Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Blue and Light in front of her. Everyone giving a smile.)_**

 **_Adventure, Fun. He is strong and faithful, from great hearted, be friendly, is the solution. The magic makes it even better._**

 **_(Then Rainbow is seen in front of Cloudsdale and then he flies away and a rainbow covers the image. Then Pinkie is seen inflating a balloon and then explodes. Then appears Rarity in his boutique. Then appears Applejack Hitting a tree and then they fall apples. Then to Fluttershy feeding a rabbit with an apple. And finally, we to Light and Blue helping the citizens of Ponyville in many ways.)_ **

**_Because it is My Little Pony and forever there will be a great friendship._**

 **_(Then Twilight appears in a flash with his friends and they all grouped together with a smile. Then Spike sends a letter to Princess Celestia and she opened it and saw an image of them together, with Blue on the right side of Fluttershy and Light on the left side.)_**

 **_End of the song._**

* * *

 **_Narrator_ _:_ _Now we passed a certain pony and its dragon walking through Ponyville and it seemed that it was very busy. This Pony is called Twilight and his dragon is called Spike._ **

**_Spike_ _:_ _According to the list, the first thing we have to see is food! At the hands of Applejack!_ **

**_Twilight_ _:_ _Good! The faster we end up with this the better!_ **

**_Narrator_ _:_ _While Twilight was going to Applejack. We go to the train station, where a train arrives where Light and Blue are located._ **

**_Light_ _:_ _Well here we are, Ponyville! Looks great!_**

 **_Blue_ _:_ _Yes! We'd better get going if we want to leave our bags and get things out in time before night!_ **

**_Narrator_ _:_ _At that time, before they start walking, they meet someone in front of them, she it's a pink pony. And she was giving them a big smile_** ** _._**

 **_Light_ _:_ _Hi, we're new to Ponyville! My name is Light and he is my friend Blue!_**

 **_Blue_ _:_ _It's a pleasure to meet you!_**

 **_Narrator_ _:_ _She said nothing, she just screamed in excitement and ran, leaving the two friends very confused._ **

**_Light_ _:_ _Will it be something we said?!_ **

**_Blue_ _:_ _I doubt it! That cry is more from emotion! With habitants like this, this place will be fun!_ **

**_Narrator_ _:_ _After that, the two friends left the station. As you walk, look around the city. Until they came upon a pony that seemed to be occupied with a rabbit._ **

**_Light_ _:_ _I'm sorry, it was not our intention to meet you that way! My name is Light Balance! But you can tell me Light!_**

 **_Blue_ _:_ _And my name is Blue Sky! But call me Blue! What's your name?!_**

 **_Blue_ _:_ _"She seemed very shy, since she was not looking at us. It was not until Light came up with something."_ **

**_Light_ _:_ _Listen, I know it's not the best way to meet someone! But I'll tell you something, it will not always be this way! You can trust that it is so! Now we will let you continue with what you were doing! It was nice meeting you!_**

 **_Narrator_ _:_ _Light and Blue passed to the Pony shy and did not notice a small smile on their face._**

 **_Fluttershy_ _:_ _My name is Fluttershy! And it's a pleasure to meet you!_ **

**_Blue_ _:_ _How do you do it?!_**

 **_Light_ _:_ _It's very simple, if you deal with animals you always have to be nice to them and talk in a very quiet way so as not to scare them! And it's not very different with ponies like Fluttershy! That and I really felt guilty for bumping into her_** ** _!_**

 **_Blue_ _:_ _You and your way of making friends is incomparable! Like your big heart!_ **

**_Light_ _:_ _I can not help it! I've always been like this!_ **

**_Narrator_ _:_ _Suddenly on their walk they ran into something on the ground. It looked like a penny, and since it was not polite to leave something on the ground if someone had lost it, they went to pick it up._**

 **_Light_ _:_ _It seems to me or someone did not lose this by accident!_ **

**_Blue_ _:_ _Whatever the reason, it would be better to give it to the pony that lost it!_ **

**_Narrator_ _:_ _Just when they get to the coin, suddenly they are enveloped in a whirlwind of rainbow colors and I finish them up and away from where they were. But they did hear a pony laugh. They did not stop until they entered through the window of a buiding. Where there were two ponies arguing._ **

**_Rarity_ _:_ _Holy heavens! They are fine?!_ **

**_Light_ _:_ _Apart from the dizziness and any contusion! I think we're fine!_ **

**_Applejack_ _:_ _What do you say, Rarity?!_ **

**_Rarity_ _:_ _This has signature from Rainbow Dash everywhere!_**

 **_Blue_ _:_ _We're sorry to come in this way! My name is Blue, nice to meet you!_ **

**_Light_ _:_ _And my name is Light!_ **

**_Applejack_ _:_ _The pleasure is all mine! I'm Applejack!_ **

**_Rarity_ _:_ _And I am Rarity, and do not worry! Our great friend Rainbow often causes such problems! But their faces are unfamiliar to me! Are they new around here?!_ **

**_Light_ _:_ _Yes, we just arrived! We also hoped to see the celebration of the summer sun!_ **

**_Blue_ _:_ _But right now we're a bit busy! So we already are leaving! It was a pleasure to meet you!_ **

**_Rarity_ _:_ _Oh, it's a very timely moment! I just needed ponies like you guys to try out my new collection._ **

**_Applejack_ _:_ _Please, Rarity! Do not you think they already had enough with the joke from Rainbow Dash?!_ **

**_Rarity_ _:_ _Comes the from the one who refuses to wear one for tonight!_ **

**_Applejack_ _:_ _It's because I do not need it!_ **

**_Light_ _:_ _We would really like to, but already we're leaving!_ **

**_Narrator_ _:_ _But Rarity did not hear them, and I immediately pushed them into the changing rooms to try on their clothes. After a while in the dressing rooms and protests of both. At last they came out of them._ **

**_Rarity_ _:_ _And what do you think?!_ **

**_Light_ _:_ _I have a lot of things in my head! And the first thing that comes to mind is that I've never seen from such an elegant way!_ **

**_Blue_ _:_ _I must agree! I like how it looks! But us we really have to go now!_**

 **_Narrator_ _:_ _After taking off the costumes and saying goodbye to the girls. The two friends continued on their way._ **

**_Blue_ _:_ _Wow, we have not gotten into the night and we've already met four ponies!_ **

**_Light_ _:_ _Five if we count Rainbow Dash! But not the way I would have liked to meet her! Surely if we know better we could be good friends!_**

 **_Blue_ _:_ _I just hope I'm not in other of their jokes!_ **

**_Narrator_ _:_ _At last, Light and Blue arrived where they would stay, it looked like a somewhat old house. But with some arrangement they can solve it. But to his great surprise is that there was a letter at the entrance. Light used his magic to levitate the letter and read it._ **

**_Light_ _:_ _"Hello my new friends, as an honor to have met them, I invite you to another welcome party that I have planned and so they will meet another pony that could please them. Signed: Pinkie Pie. "Do you think we should go?!_**

 **_Blue_ _:_ _Well, since the time for the celebration is approaching, I do not see why not!_ **

**_Narrator_ _:_ _After leaving the things, both friends went to the place where the party would take place. It looked like a tree, when entering, the whole place was dark. But just as they entered, Twilight had entered and was when the lights went on._ **

**_All_ _:_ _SURPRISE!_ **

**_Light_ _:_ _I did not expect so many people at the party!_**

 **_Blue_ _:_ _Pinkie must be good at organizing parties! I'll keep that in mind!_ **

**_Narrator_ _:_ _Speaking of the party queen, we could see her next to Twilight at a table. So the two decide to greet her, not before stumbling over her new friends who gave them a smile._ **

**_Rainbow_ _:_ _Hey, I know you, it's the two ponies that fell on my joke! They must have seen his face of surprise!_ **

**_Blue_ _:_ _Yeah, I'm happy to meet you too Rainbow! I'm Blue!_ **

**_Light_ _:_ _And I'm Light, nice to meet you!_ **

**_Pinkie_ _:_ _Now I want to introduce you to Twilight, just like you, she's new to Poniville!_ **

**_Blue_ _:_ _It's a pleasure, I suppose you already you listened our name!_ **

**_Twilight_ _:_ _Yes, it's not hard to hear with all this noise!_ **

**_Light_ _:_ _Have we bothered you?! And if that's the case, I apologize!_ **

**_Light_ _:_ _"Twilight did not respond because his face turned red, and she spat fire. On seeing the table, we saw that she was drinking hot sauce. After some time at the party, it was time for the Summer Sun Celebration."_ **

**_Mayoralty_ _:_ _Attention ponys, as Mayor of Poniville it is a great honor to present the beginning of the longest day! Now, it is a great honor to present to the queen of this land, the pony that gives us sun and moon daily! The Princess Celestia!_**

 **_Blue_ _:_ _"But to our surprise, Princess Celestia was not there. But then we heard an evil laugh from someone and in front of us appeared Nightmare Moon."_**

 **_Blue_ _:_ _This does not look right!_ **

**_Light_ _:_ _And you tell me, I thought it was just a pony story! I do not know much about this story, but it says that Meer on the moon will return after his lethargy on the moon and will return to consume the world in the eternal night!_ **

**_Blue_ _:_ _Tell me there's a way to stop it!_ **

**_Light_ _:_ _If there is, but I think Twilight would give the explanation better!_ **

**_Nightmare _****_Moon_ _:_ _Ah my dear subjects, I have not seen your beautiful faces adored by the sun for a long time!_ **

**_Rainbow_ _:_ _What did you do to the princess?!_ **

**_Light_ _:_ _"Nightmare Moon ended up explaining what some did not seem to remember, and is who It was she."_ **

**_Nightmare _****_Moon_ _:_ _I want you to remember east ponys day! For from now on the night will reign forever!_ **

**_Light_ _:_ _"Then this would be the end of the sun and the beginning of the eternal night? This really does not sound good, but I know we can stop it, I hope. Because if we do not look for the elements of harmony, I fear we will live a normal life at night. And I thought that this was a quiet city. After watching Nightmare Moon turn into smoke and walk out the door, the girls, Blue and I decided to follow Twilight who is sure to know something. Luckily we got there before Rainbow could hurt Twilight."_**

 **_Blue_ _:_ _Twilight, I know you should know something about this Nightmare Moon theme! Please tell us what you know!_ **

**_Twilight_ _:_ _Law on Nightmare's Prophecy! Something called the elements of harmony are the only ones that will stop her! But I do not know what they are, or where they are! I do not even know what they're make!_**

 **_Pinkie_ _:_ _Elements of harmony, a reference guide!_ **

**_Twilight_ _:_ _How did you find it?!_ **

**_Pinkie_ _:_ _I found it in the "E"!_ **

**_Twilight_ _:_ _There are eight elements of harmony, but seven are known! Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Honesty, Loyalty, Trust and Protection! The eight is a mystery, it is said that the location of the seven elements is in the old castle of the noble sisters! It is located in what is now...!_ **

**_All_ _:_ _The Everfree Forest!_ **

**_Pinkie_ _:_ _Yes, walking!_ **

**_Twilight_ _:_ _Not so fast! I appreciate the offer! But I'd rather do this alone!_**

 **_Applejack_ _:_ _Not to mention sweetness! We will not let a friend of ours go to this place alone! We will follow you no matter what!_ **

**_Blue_ _:_ _"After walking for a while in the Everfree forest, we ended up walking close to some cornices. I hope that nothing happens on the way to the sister's castle. Nor did Rainbow help frighten our friends. But from one moment to another, the place where we were was collapsed. Fluttershy, Rainbow and I being the only ones we can fly, we were able to not fall. But the others were not so lucky. So we set out to save our friends. Rainbow rescued Pinkie, while Fluttershy rescued Rarity and I rescued Light. He was giving me a smile of thanks."_**

 **_Light_ _:_ _Thanks for saving me, I owe you a big one!_**

 **_Blue_ _:_ _There's no where, what friends are for!_ **

**_Blue_ _:_ _"But there was a problem to solve, and it was that Twilight and Applejack were on the verge of falling. We had to do something."_ **

**_Twilight_ _:_ _Applejack What do I do?!_ **

**_Applejack_ _:_ _Let go!_ **

**_Twilight_ _:_ _Are you crazy?!_ **

**_Applejack_ _:_ _I'm not! I promise it's safe!_ **

**_Twilight_ _:_ _That's not true!_ **

**_Applejack_ _:_ _Listen to this! What I am telling you is the honest truth! Let go and you'll be fine!_ **

**_Blue_ _:_ _"We could see how Twilight got loose and started screaming but stopped as Rainbow and Fluttershy saved her. Well we saved but little by little. I do not want to imagine coming. After that we walked again and Rainbow started bragging about how she and Fluttershy saved Twilight. But our moment was interrupted by a Manticore."_ **

**_Light_ _:_ _"The girls had problems with the Manticore, but something was telling me something was causing it to behave like that. And it looked like Fluttershy wanted to stop the fight."_ **

**_Light_ _:_ _Fluttershy Do you know what happens to the Manticore?!_ **

**_Fluttershy_ _:_ _Yes, but I need them all to stop!_ **

**_Light_ _:_ _"Just watch with Blue as the others were fighting the Manticore. And just before they all entered combat Fluttershy stopped them. He faced the Manticore and it seemed that the animal trusted her and taught him the problem he had. It turns out that everything was for a thorn in his paw, although it is understandable, anyone would have done."_**

 **_Twilight_ _:_ _How did you know about the thorn?!_ **

**_Fluttershy_ _:_ _I did not know! Sometimes we just have to have some kindness!_**

 **_Light_ _:_ _"Then we began to walk again, but before we could reach another part of the forest, everything around us was filled with very thick fog. Unless we could see something, this was not good. They all started to be afraid, they thought we could not get out of this one. But I can not afford it."_ **

**_Light_ _:_ _Girls, listen to me, I know they're all afraid and understandable! But you cannot let this affect you!_**

 **_Twilight_ _:_ _How can you say that?! Barely if we can see something!_**

 **_Light_ _:_ _Listen to me, sometimes you just have to have a little confidence and this will not be the exception! We will get out of this without any problem! Just take a deep breath and continue forward!_ **

**_Light_ _:_ _"I listened to a very deep breathing but all together. They just had to calm down and everything was going to be okay. We all passed through the dense fog and could see the continuation of the forest ahead of us. They all passed around me thanking me and continuing. But Twilight stopped."_**

 **_Twilight_ _:_ _How did you manage to stay calm?!_ **

**_Light_ _:_ _If I'm honest, I was afraid too! But as I said before, always trust that everything will turn out well! Besides, we still have a princess to save! Come on, let's catch up with the others!_**

 **_Light_ _:_ _"Come by her side, I could see how she was noticing something. I hope it is that you do not have to do this alone. Now we were starting to walk through the forest, but suddenly it got dark. Very well this became ridiculous. All the girls started to be afraid, even me. But he had to keep calm for everyone. It was not until Pinkie started laughing at the_ _Monsters_ _trees all around us. What is so funny?"_**

 **_Twilight_ _:_ _Pinkie what are you doing?! Run!_**

 **_Light_ _:_ _I actually see sense in what he does!_ **

**_Everyone_ _:_ _Really?!_ **

**_Light_ _:_ _Come on girls, you know Pinkie better than I do! Have they ever seen her afraid or have any sign of him! What I mean is you cannot change what she is!_**

 **_Light_ _:_ _"Then Pinkie started to explain why she was not afraid and it is through a song that is very funny. In the end I could not help but laugh and it was thanks to that we were able to get out of this problem. It's beginning to please Pinkie. We do not stop laughing until we finish stopping suddenly. When we looked ahead, we could see a turbulent river. That way we can not pass. It was not until we heard someone cry. We went through a bush and could see a kind of snake that only had half a mustache. I understand why all the fuss."_ **

**_Twilight_ _:_ _Excuse me, sir. Why are you crying?!_**

 ** _Snake_ _:_ _Well, I really do not know! He was calm here, without disturbing anyone! When a cloud of purple smoke passed by me and cut my beloved mustache in half! And now I look really ugly!_**

 **_Light_ _:_ _"We saw how it fell into the water and ended up splashing water on us. He must love a lot his mustache."_ **

**_Rainbow_ _:_ _Oh, it cannot be!_ **

**_Applejack_ _:_ _That's why so much fuss?!_**

 **_Light_ _:_ _Believe it or not, some take the appearance issue very seriously!_**

 **_Rarity_ _:_ _You're right, Light!_ **

**_Light_ _:_ _"I know how the snake feels since I have seen many cases in my studies. Rarity praised the snake for everything it had beautiful, and it is understandable since she is Rarity. Until she cannot stand to see what she calls fashion crime. He cut his tail with one of the snake's scales and with his magic put it in the half that was cut. The truth is I think it's great what Rarity did."_**

 **_Blue_ _:_ _Well, I did not expect that!_ **

**_Light : __And what did you expect?! We are talking about Rarity, the perfect pony of fashion!_ **

**_Blue_ _:_ _"Now we could cross, halfway through the snake helped us to cross faster as gratitude for what Rarity did. After another long walk, we were looking at the sister's castle in the distance, almost we're there. But suddenly, the trees around us began to close near us, this does not look good. I tried to tell Twilight but he told me it was just my imagination. And to my surprise the girls were running straight ahead without being careful, even Rainbow was flying low and fast, light was the only one who stayed."_**

 **_Blue_ _:_ _I do not like this! If they are not careful they can get hurt!_**

 **_Light_ _:_ _I understand you, but I do not think they will listen to us!_**

 **_Blue_ _:_ _"Suddenly, in the end I could see some kind of fire, something I do not like about this. Just out of curiosity, I took a flight right away and I could see that all the girls were on their way to a cliff. I looked at Light and he nodded, realizing I had to save them. Because if you do not do something... Use my speed and come to stand right in front of them. They managed to stop in time, but I almost ended falling down, I sighed in relief."_ **

**_Twilight_ _:_ _What are you doing?! Why are you stopping us?!_ **

**_Blue_ _:_ _Because if they had not would have fallen by the precipice behind me! And they should thank me for saving their skins!_ **

**_Blue_ _:_ _"When they looked more closely, they could see that he was right. They thanked me. But now we have to find a way to cross, then I remembered that Rainbow and I have wings and we can just go and put the bridge back."_ **

**_Light_ _:_ _You'd better go with her, just in case you need help!_ **

**_Blue_ _:_ _Do not worry, it's what I planned to do!_ **

**_Blue_ _:_ _"Accompany with Rainbow to place the bridge. She and I picked up a rope and took her to the other side. When I finished putting the rope on my side I started to hear voices calling Rainbow. This was not good."_**

 **_Blue_ _:_ _Rainbow, do not listen to them! I have a bad feeling about all this!_**

 **_Blue_ _:_ _"But the knew voice where to hit Raimbow and was for his ability to fly. It gave her the opportunity to be the leader of the group called the Shadowbolts. I know that Rainbow it will take the right decision, he cannot disappoint to his friends. And was right, she did not join the Shadowbolts, placed placing the other part of the bridge and went to where the others were. And so they all crossed."_ **

**_Twilight_ _:_ _"Now we are all in front of the elements of harmony. With Rainbow's help, Fluttershy and Blue lowered one by one the elements of harmony and put it in front of me."_**

 **_Pinkie_ _:_ _One, two, three, four, five, six, seven...! There are only seven!_**

 **_Rainbow_ _:_ _Where's the eighth?!_ **

**_Twilight_ _:_ _The book said, with the seven presents! A spark will make the eighth element reveal!_**

 **_Twilight_ _:_ _"I was not sure, but I think I know what that spark might be. So I concentrated while the others left so I could concentrate. But I could not continue, for a purple whirlwind surrounded the elements."_**

 **_Light_ _:_ _"Our quiet moment is over when we hear the scream of Twilight. So we hurried in, but it was gone by a purple whirlwind. We did not waste time and we tried to find it, but we were not lucky. It was not until we saw how one of the buildings shone, which means that they may be there. So we went to that place."_**

 **_Twilight_ _:_ _"Now I appeared in a different place than where I was. When I looked ahead, I saw Nightmare Moon with the elements flying around her. But I could not give up so easily, I got into a fighting position, and luckily, she the believed, and gave me enough time to try to do something."_**

 **_Twilight_ _:_ _Come on, just a spark! Faster, Faster!_**

 **_Twilight_ _:_ _"I could not finish as I was sent flying backwards. When I looked, it looked like it had worked. But then the brightness stopped, which will have gone wrong. Then Nightmare Moon destroyed the elements leaving only pieces of them. There is nothing left to do, we have lost. But then I heard something. And it was my friends who came to help me and that's when I realized."_**

 **_Twilight_ _:_ _Do you think you'll destroy the elements of harmony that easy?! Well, you're wrong! Because the spirits of the elements are here!_**

 **_Blue_ _:_ _"When we arrived, we could see how the pieces on the ground began to react. Something is happening."_ **

**_Twilight_ _:_ _Applejack, I calm down when you hesitate! It represents the spirit of honesty! Fluttershy, that calm the beast with compassion! It represents the spirit of goodness! Light, that us calm down in a moment of fear! It represents the spirit of trust! Pinkie Pie, who overcame the fear laughing at the danger! It represents the spirit of laughter! Rarity, I calm the snake with a beautiful gift! It represents the spirit of generosity! Blue, who saved us from an impending fall! It represents the spirit of protection! And Rainbow Dash, who did not abandon his friends for what he most wanted! It represents the spirit of loyalty! The spirits of all of them overcame the obstacles you put us!_ **

**_Light_ _:_ _"I saw how the fragments went to each of us. Do we really represent the elements of harmony?"_**

 ** _Nightmare _****_Moon_ _:_ _The eighth element is missing! There was no spark!_**

 **_Twilight_ _:_ _If there is one, it's a different kind of spark! I knew it the moment I discovered how much I was glad to hear it, to see it! And you, too, Light and Blue! How much I care! The spark went on inside me! When I understood that they all are my friends!_**

 **_Blue_ _:_ _"Looking up we could see the eighth element."_**

 **_Twilight_ _:_ _Yes Nightmare Moon! When those elements are lit with... the spark, which is in our hearts! The eighth element is created! And it's the... magic!_**

 **_Light_ _:_ _"I could feel an energy flow through my body. Then when I looked at the pieces that surrounded me, they joined my right hoof. Like that of Blue, while that of the girls formed a necklace. Then I do not remember much after that because everything turned black. When I regained my senses I had a headache. When I looked around everyone was starting to wake up."_**

 **_Rainbow_ _:_ _Oh, my head!_ **

**_Applejack_ _:_ _Are they all right?!_ **

**_Rarity_ _:_ _There's relief!_ **

**_Fluttershy_ _:_ _Rarity, it's adorable!_ **

**_Rarity_ _:_ _I know, I will not cut it again!_ **

**_Fluttershy_ _:_ _No, your necklace! It's just like your Cutie Mark!_ **

**_Rarity_ _:_ _Yours too!_ **

**_Light_ _:_ _"It seems true, all the girl_** ** _s necklaces are identical to their Cutie Mark. Except for Twilight which is a crown. I was curious and look at the bracelet I had, and indeed. It was identical to me Cutie Mark, also the of Blue. The good thing is, it looks like we beat Nightmare Moon."_**

 **_Applejack_ _:_ _If Twilight, I thought you were just crazy! But I see that if we represent the elements of friendship!_ **

**_Celestia_ _:_ _That's right!_ **

**_Blue_ _:_ _"We could see that it was dawning and a light was coming towards the castle. As the light went out, we could see that it was Princess Celestia. We all nodded respectfully except for Twilight who was her student."_**

 **_Twilight_ _:_ _Princess Celestia!_ **

**_Celestia_ _:_ _Twilight Sparkle, my faithful pupil! I knew you could do it!_ **

**_Twilight_ _:_ _But, you told me it was just a legend!_**

 **_Celestia_ _:_ _I told you to make friends, that's all! I saw the signs of Nightmare Moon and knew that you had the inner magic to overcome it! But you would not use it until friendship entered your heart! If someone else understood!_ **

**_Light_ _:_ _"We could see how Princess Celestia approached Nightmare Moon. Now it just looks like a normal pony like us."_ **

**_Celestia_ _:_ _Princess Luna! I have not seen you like this in a thousand years! It's time to forget the differences! We must reign together little sister!_ **

**_Everyone_ _:_ _Sister?!_**

 **_Celestia_ _:_ _Will you accept my friendship?!_**

 **_Light_ _:_ _"The whole place fell down, we were waiting for the answer from Princess Luna. Luckily she apologized to Princess Celestia. That means he accepts the friendship he gave him. I could not help but smile at the happy meeting."_ **

**_Blue_ _:_ _"We all decided to return to Poniville to celebrate the return of Princess Luna. It's good to know that everything is solved in the end."_**

 **_Celestia_ _:_ _"Before we could leave, my sister asked me to speak privately."_**

 **_Luna_ _:_ _Sister, I'm afraid to ask! But what happened to our little brother?!_**

 **_Celestia_ _:_ _I'm afraid I do not know! After I banished you, I could not find you! But I know he's still alive!_ **

**_Celestia_ _:_ _"I could see how my sister showed a guilty face. I know how it feels, I miss it too."_**

 **_Light_ _:_ _"After we all got together, the princesses arrived and they all welcomed Princess Luna very well. It is good to know that everything was forgiven. After all this place will be a lot of fun."_**

 **_Blue_ _:_ _"When we saw, Twilight it looked sad."_ **

**_Celestia_ _:_ _Why so sad faithful student?! Are not you happy that Equestria is well?! And to return to your studies in Canterlot?!_**

 **_Twilight_ _:_ _That's why! When I understood how beautiful it is to have friends! I must leave them!_**

 **_Blue_ _:_ _"I could not help feeling bad for Twilight. The truth is I would not want it to go away. But then Princess Celestia decreed that Twilight continue to study the magic of friendship and that I sent her a report of what she learned in her new home here in Poniville. That made us all very happy. And in the end we gave Twilight a hug. I'm pretty sure this friendship will last forever."_ **

**_José_ _:_ _Mother my, the first episode is complete! Please, I want you to be kind to me as this will be my first English story! I hope you enjoy the first chapter! And see you in the next! So, goodbye!_**


End file.
